The Adventures of Pit and Ness: The Haunted Mansion
by VideoGamer13
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Mario and Luigi do NOT appear in the story. At all! Anyway, when Pit receives an invitation from Luigi saying he's won a mansion in a contest, he expects to find Luigi there but finds Ness instead! And soon the two wind up in an adventure they won't believe...
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

"I don't like this."

Deep within a dark, dank, and spook forest, a young angel stood on a pathway leading to a green mansion that looked very old. With his white tunic and sapphire blue eyes, it was pretty hard to hate Pit as an angel on his own. But with his doppelgänger, someone may have a problem. Pit's wings flitted slightly as he tried to recall what he'd heard on a note just hours prior.

* * *

 _Flashback: Prior to the story's events_

 _Pit was being himself, totally optimistic about everything, even when not knowing where in the world he was. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell from the sky, attached to a small orange bird._

 _"Telegram!" the bird tweeted just before flying away. Pit picked up the letter it had left on the grass and read it over. The note read as followed:_

 _'Dear reader,_

 _Congratulations! One of your friends [Luigi Manfredi] has one a special mansion from a contest! As a result, he is allowed to bring his twin brother and two friends, each from a different world, to visit with him. Enclosed is a map leading to where the mansion now stands. We [the original buyers] look forward to seeing you there!_

 _Signed, K.B. Locolla, Mansion Localizer'_

 _It was the weirdest note Pit had ever read, but he decided to roll with it nevertheless. He called up Luigi to see who he was bringing, and sure enough, the green-clad Smash Bros. fighter wanted to invite both Pit and Ness, all three being closely acquainted. So the white-clad angel grabbed the map in the letter, firmly grasped his Palutena Bow just in case, then sprinted out the door._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

For some reason, the very thought of that letter sent chills running down Pit's spine, making him shiver. "M-maybe I should go back," Pit stammered uneasily, starting to turn around before stopping himself when he heard a child's scream from within the mansion.

Pit knew that plea for help like it was the back of his sandal. ' _That voice...it's Ness!'_ he thought in evident unease as he prepared to dash into the mansion with just his bow in hand. ' _H-he must be in major trouble! I've-I've gotta help him!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ness was in a bit of a pickle. A medium-sized, goldish-orange ghost had backed the frightened psychic into a corner, where he was left helpless. The ghost somehow seemed to drain Ness of his psychic abilities, and he hadn't brought his weapons with him. So the psychic was left at complete anxiety that he'd be left there and devoured by a ghost species he didn't even know about.

However, right at the moment when Ness' nerves were completely shot, a piercing arrow suddenly bit through the ghost's heart area, forcing it to disintegrate into thin air. The uneasy psychic instantly became dizzy for an unbeknownst reason, but still managed to stand. Doing so, he saw Pit standing by the entrance to the area he was in, the Foyer. However, when Pit was about to ask Ness what he was doing here already, the psychic collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Ness came to his senses in a laboratory. He wasn't sure what had just happened or why he'd become onconscious, but he was still dizzy regardless and wondered what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Ness?" asked Pit worriedly as he helped haul his psychic friend to his feet. "You've been out cold for a long time."

"Ugh, yeah. But enough about that," Ness responded uneasily, still slightly dizzy. "Where are we?"

"Soon after you blacked out, the ghosts came after me, too. Then this guy appeared out of nowhere and helped us out," Pit explained, gesturing toward a guy in a white lab coat with grey hair and a giant head shaped like a watermelon.

"The Poltergust 3000 is a device to wear with pride," he explained, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Anyhoo, nice to meet you two young fellas. I'm Professor Elvin Gadd." He looked in the direction of the mansion. "That house...I swear it seems to have more ghosts in it every day! What's a couple young fellers like yourselves doing over there, anyhow?"

* * *

A/N: **Sudden cliffhanger! But hey, what can ya really do? Anyway, Pit and Ness have met Professor E. Gadd and found out about the mansion's ghost problem! What will happen? Find out next time on the Haunted. Mansion. Adventure!***

* * *

* - Reference time! If any viewer can guess what show I'm referencing here, you win a virtual cookie!


	2. Chapter 2: The Target Friends to Find

Ness and Pit seemed slightly confused.

"Uh, ghosts? In that mansion?" Pit said in slight unease as he turned slightly pale. The professor nodded.

"Yep, that's where all the ghosts reside. Recently they've been going completely wonky, and I can't figure out why for the life of me!" Elvin said, throwing his hands and as such some paperwork into the air. Pit turned paler.

"Uh, I'm not a science nut, but even I draw the line somewhere!" he protested the best he could with all the blood in his body currently being in his hands. "I'm outta here!"

Wth that, Pit bolted for the door, but Ness grabbed his wrist and attempted to stop him. "Pit, wait! Don't you want to find anyone stuck in that mansion?" he asked in a surprisingly calm yet frustrated tone. Pit turned uneasy and odded weakly. Suddenly something reentered Elvin's mind.

"Wait a second! Taking a good look at you made me realize: someone who looked almost exactly like you came running up to the mansion a long while back...and never returned. Was he a hallucination?" he asked, gesturing towards Pit the whole time. Pit shook his head in disagreement.

"N-no!" he stammered uneasily as he suddenly turned the palest he could get. "T-that person was my doppelgänger!"

"Oh! By any chance did you see a blond kid go up there, too?" Ness asked worriedly, remembering about one of his friends.

"Why, yes! Shortly after Pit's doppelgänger arrived there, a young boy in a yellow and red T-shirt rushed up there without even stopping to chat!" Elvin recalled. Ness turned pale.

"Lucas!" he exclaimed in evident worry. He turned to Pit and explained that Lucas and Dark Pit could be in major trouble if they didn't help them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mirror-Gazing Mother!

"Oh dear!" Elvin exclaimed in evident worry. "Your friends won't stand a chance in there without help! You two need to go in after them!"

"W-why can't you do it? You have the ghost-hunting experience!" Pit stammered, taking an unsteady step back. "A-and we literally just got here, like, an hour ago!"

Elvin laughed a hardy chortle. "Young angel, there's no need to worry! I'll hook you and Ness here up with an invention I came up with in my spare time. Hopefully it'll aid you in your quest: the Poltergust 3000."

"Polter...gust?" Ness asked, slightly confused. "I'm really confused right now, but if it'll help us find Paula and Pittoo, then hook us up. Also, nice pun."

* * *

We interrupt your regularly scheduled story for a brief training montage.

(Enter brief training montage here.)

We hope you enjoyed this brief training montage*.

* * *

"That was weird," Pit said. "It's almost like we got sucked into a variety of videos mashed together into one long one." Now Elvin and Ness were looking at Pit like, ' _What in the name of Arceus in the Hall of Origin?_ '

"Now, before you guys get going to track down those paranormal dust bunnies, take these." Elvin handed a Game Boy to Pit and another to Ness. "Those are Game Boy Horrors. They'll enable you to pull up info on those escaped gallery ghosts, and also enable me to contact you, and vice versa."

As Ness and Pit were about to get going on their hunt, Elvin waved to them. "Good luck, sonnies! And be careful!" he called out. Pit took a deep breath, exhaled proudly, and walked in the mansion's front door with Ness in tow.

The two then found themselves in the same Lobby they had arrived in just hours prior. A creaky chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. A door directly I'm front of them was covered in weird, glowing vines.

Ness decided to look up at the chandelier to see if nothing was wrong with it, and it suddenly fell on top of him. The psychic was sent flying against the staircase, seeing stars.

"Ness, are you alright?" Pit asked his friend worriedly as the psychic pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That thing depleted some HP, though." Then Pit looked down at his Game Boy Horror and noticed a number next to the letters 'HP'. "That shows how many hits we can take before we black out. My HP is at 80 now."

"That chandelier depletes a lot of HP!" Pit exclaimed in shock. "It's probably best if we don't get near it."

Ness stole a glance toward the vine-covered door. "Something tells me we'll have to come back here in the future."

Pit and Ness walked down the hallway on the left upstairs corridor, and they eventually found themselves in a woman's bedroom. A lady ghost with blond hair and green eyes was sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair.

Pit turned pale when the ghost actually started to _speak._ " **Oh, it takes quite a bit of time to make my hair this pretty. It'd be a shame if it got messed up!"** she stated, still holding her hairbrush.

Ness focused his Game Boy Horror on the ghost, and his Game Boy said the following: " _Lydia, the mirror-gazing mother. Lydia is the mother of Henry, Orville, Sue Pea, and Chauncey. She spends countless hours in front of the mirror in her bedroom and hardly pays any attention to the outside world. Discover her weak point by opening the window!*"_

Pit shrugged. "Well, alright! All we need to do to suck up this thing is open the window!" he said, pulling open the curtain. A strong gust of wind blew in, messing up Lydia's hair and exposing her heart.

" **Oh dear, such a draft,** " she said, starting up to close the window. However, Ness and Pit started to suck her up simultaneously before she could get there. Lydia did show a slight struggle, but eventually got trapped in Ness' Poltergust.

* * *

A/N: **Gonna stop it here, guys. Also, sorry I won't be able to update much, but..school. :(**

 ***- If anyone gets this reference, you win a virtual cookie!**

 ***- I set it up like a Pokédex would say it in the Pokémon anime. XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Boss Battle Begin! Chauncey!

After the entire incident with Lydia was over, she somehow dropped a bunch of pearls upon being sucked up. There were two large pearls and a bunch of tiny ones, which Ness put into his backpack (jeez, just how much stuff can that thing hold?!).

Pit laughed and high fived his friend upon success. "Alright, then. Onto the next portrait ghost!" he said with a fist held high in the air.

Once the two unlikely friends got going again, though, they heard someone humming to himself. Pit opened the next door a crack, and they could see a ghost with a blue navy-like coat and brown hair sitting in a chair holding a book.

" **I can see you, but you can't see me,** " he said mockingly as he started to stretch. Doing so, however, he revealed his heart. Thankfully Pit reacted quickly, and started to suck up the ghost. But Neville was a formidable foe, using psychic abilities to throw books at Ness' face. He got bombarded with books, which lowered his HP rapidly. Eventually he got down to 10 HP, and Pit managed to suck the ghost up.

"Ugh...t-that was r-rough," Ness stammered uneasily as he threw Neville's books into the fireplace. He tried to stand, but promptly collapsed instead. Pit looked down at Ness' ankle and saw it was slightly red somehow. Ness' arms were also covered in second-degree burns.

"OK, Ness. You should probably take it easy for a while before you end up killed!" Pit insisted as Ness tried to stagger to his feet various times, but collapsing after each attempt. "We don't need THREE people stuck in this mansion, if you know what I mean!"

Suddenly Pit's Game Boy Horror started to ring, most likely E. Gadd calling to check on them. Sure enough, Elvin's face popped up the moment the screen lit up. "Ness! Pit!" he called out. "I lost contact with you guys there. You alright?"

"We're fine, Professor," Pit said. Then he looked toward Ness, who was starting to turn pale, and continued in unease, "But somehow Ness got really hurt and sick."

Elvin put a hand up to his chin. "Hm...tell you what," he said. "If you're alright with suckin' up ghosts alone for a while, you get Ness back here and I'll find a way to treat him. Sound good?" Pit hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Alright! Well then, come back down!"

Pit turned off his Game Boy Horror and slung his fainted friend over his shoulder, then it was just a mad dash to E. Gadd's Lab.

* * *

"Pit!" Elvin said happily. "Glad you could get back in one piece, and Ness, too! Speaking of...just get Ness to this room-" He gestured toward a room that resembled an infirmary. "-and I'll find a way to heal him up." Pit obliged.

"OK, now what?" Pit asked.

Elvin pulled something up on his computer. "According to my research, there's one more portrait ghost you need to get in Area One: Chauncey," he explained. "Since Ness is ill at the moment, you'll need to take him down alone." Pit turned pale, but nodded after a slight hesitation.

Once Pit got back to the mansion, he accidentally walked right under the chandelier. Luckily, he was able to run away at the last second. Pit decided to get to the hallway and take Chauncey down ASAP. Sure enough, as soon as he got past Neville's room, the Study, he heard a ghostly cry. Pit turned snow white, similar to his wings' color, from fright and shakily walked into the ghost baby's room.

Eventually Chauncey, the little spirit baby himself, appeared in front of the angel, which slightly surprised him. " **Hi! Wanna play with me?** " he asked playfully, picking up a ball. Pit promptly kicked it away. Chauncey started to cry. " **Ow! You gave me an owie! I just wanted to play with you...I hate grownups! Why do you have to be bigger than meeeeee? I've had ENOUGH!** " Chauncey started waving his rattle around. " **Small! Now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Gaa gaa goo goo gaaaaaa!** " Sucdenly the entirety of the Nursery started spinning around Pit. His head spun, and he started to feel dizzy. Five seconds later, he found himself in a giant version of Chauncey's crib. The spirit baby appeared from the side of the rib, giving a wink and grabbing his rattle.

* * *

A/N: **For the record, this is probably the least exciting chapter ever. Maybe. I dunno. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Area One Complete

Pit seemed incredibly surprised. He tried summoning his bow, but for some reason his connection with Palutena was cut off. The connection on his Game Boy Horror was also really low, preventing Elvin from giving him hints to use for the battle. So Pit just had to wing it.

Once the official battle begun, Chauncey started off by launching several rocking horses that almost hit Pit each time. The first one just barely struck his wing, doing about a fifth of his HP, but he managed to dodge the other two. The Chauncey launched three balls that bounced on the ground. Pit grabbed one of them and threw it in Chauncey's face. This revealed his heart, stunning him. Pit tried to suck up the Spoiled Baby in one shot, but Chauncey managed to break free and sent Pit flying.

The second phase of the battle was strikingly similar to the first. The only major difference was that Chauncey now sent two rocking horses flying instead of just one. They both collided to make a giant shockwave that did around half of Pit's remaining health.

' _Ugh,'_ Pit thought as he recovered from his dizziness and grabbed another ball, attempting to suck up Chauncey yet again _. 'I need to figure out how to dodge these rocking horses or I'm finished!'_

Suddenly Pit had an idea. When the third phase started, Chauncey launched his rocking horses as usual, but Pit jumped over them before he could get hit. When Chauncey summoned his giant bouncey balls, Pit sucked one up with his Poltergust and hit the baby right in his chest. Chauncey's heart was revealed, and for the final time, Pit sucked him up and actually succeeded in catching him this time.

All of a sudden Pit found himself back in the Nursery. He might've had a rough battle, but he still came out on top, even without Ness' help. Suddenly the angel's Game Boy Horror started ringing, and Elvin appeared on screen.

"Pit! Are you quite alright? I lost contact with you after you started your battle with Chauncey!" he said in evident worry. In the background Pit could hear someone saying something like, "Hello? Is this thing on?"

"Uh, Professor? Who's that?" Pit asked, referring to the voice in the background. The owner grabbed Elvin's Game Boy Horror and revealed himself as Ness. "Oh. Hey, Ness! I take it you've recovered?"

Ness scanned his arms a bit before showing a slight redress in his hands. "Still a bit burnt here and there, but otherwise alright," he said. "Anyway, we need to get ready for Area Two."

Pit turned pale. "There are more areas?" he asked shakily. Ness nodded.

"Alright, Ness. Now get back and let me pixelate him back here," Elvin said, which only made Pit pale even more. "Pit, this Pixelator I have here isn't exactly complete yet, but hopefully it'll work properly to get you back in one piece. Now hold still!"

"W-wait! Professor, I-" Pit started, but was abruptly cut off when he suddenly got teleported to the Lab, pixel by pixel.

* * *

"Huzzah!" Elvin said once Pit recovered from his initial shock. "The Pixelator got you back here in one piece. Now, if you'll just come into this here room, both of you..." Elvin led the two boys into a room with a really complicated device hooked up to it. "This machine is my Ghost Portraitificationizer! It's a machine that can turn ghos's back into paintings and vice versa. Just hook your Poltergusts up here..."

* * *

Area One COMPLETE!

Portrait ghosts captured: Neville the Bookish Father

Lydia the Mirror-Gazing Mother

Chauncey the Spoiled Baby


	6. Chapter 6: Begin Area Two!

Once Ness and Pit had their Poltergusts emptied out and ready for a new area to explore, Elvin managed to update their Game Boy Horrors* to make it so where they also listed a portrait ghost's age as well as their info.

"There!" Elvin said once the update had finished. "That should give you a general idea of how long these paranormal dust bunnies were alive before they became spirits!" He picked up Lydia, Neville and Chauncey's portraits. "Meanwhile, I'll go hang these back up where they belong. Maybe one day these ghosts will actually be kind to us..."

Ness grabbed his backpack from the doorway entrance. "Alright, Pit! Ready to move out?" he asked as he started paying with his yoyo before his hand started to hurt. "Ah! Ow, ow, ow...forgot I still had burns on my hands..."

Pit grabbed his Poltergust and started out the door. "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," he said uneasily as he stepped into the eerie night sky. The owls' hooting was startling to the quiet and darkness. "I mean, we aren't gonna save Lucas and Pittoo by just standing here!"

Ness realized that Elvin had explained what they looked like in further detail before they left the first time.

* * *

 _Flashback: Chapter 1_

 _"So, a black angel around the same height as you came rushing up to the mansion a few hours back without even stopping to talk, and never came back out," Elvin explained. "Was he some kind of dream or hallucination?"_

 _Pit instantly paled. "N-no, sir!" he stammered uneasily, his hands shaking. "T-that person was my doppelgänger, Dark Pit!"_

 _Ness suddenly realized something. "Uh, did you happen to see a blond kid run up to the mansion as well?" he asked the professor, who suddenly recalled._

 _"Why, yes!" he stated bluntly. "Shortly after Dark Pit rushed up to the mansion, a little boy around your height came running up to the mansion with a frightened little girl behind him. But once the mansion released a deadly screech, the girl ran off!"_

 _End flashback_

* * *

Ness kept realizing that both he and Elvin made a mistake with Lucas' description: Elvin thought Lucas was Paula, and Ness thought that as well. "You're right, Pit," he said uneasily as he clenched one of his burnt hands into a fist. "If we don't save them right now, we may not have another chance!"

Pit turned pale. "Somehow this reminds me of the Chaos Vortex..." he muttered under his breath as Ness dashed up to the mansion.

"C'mon, Pit! There's no time to lose**!" he shouted as he burst into the mansion, keeping his Poltergust in hand. Pit rolled his eyes but followed his psychokinetic friend anyway.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry about making this chapter so short, but I couldn't come up with anything really eventful the two could do for the time being. Anyway...**

 **A new ally is coming up! But which ally is it you'll have to find out!**

 ***- Abbrevisted as GBH frm now on.**

 ****- Interseting bit of trivia: in the beta version of 'Luigi's Mansion' for the GameCube, Luigi was originally supposed to only have 24 hours to find Mario, or it'd result in an automatic Game Over. What Ness says here is an evident reference to that I decided to make just for the heck of it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Exactly Flashbacks

Pit and Ness stood at the main door of the mansion, their grips on their equipment firm. Pit transferred his GBH to his left hand. Both palm were shaking, and so was his device. The two stepped up to the mansion and were greeted by a cackle that sent chills down both smashers' spine.

"Brr...this is c-creepy, to say the least," Ness said, shivering rapidly. "But if we want to save Lucas and Dark Pit, we need to do what needs to be done. Let's go." With that, he grabbed his GBH and headed inside with a shaking angel friend in tow.

Once they got to the mansion, a surprising amount of things had changed. The door past the Study was no longer locked, allowing them an easy access, and there was a switch in that room. Pit, being a bit too curious at times, decided to tap the switch...releasing a ton of Boos, lead by a giant Boo with a crown on its head.

" **Hey! What's that? It's...E. Gadd's Poltergust 3000! Everybody SCRAM!** " the crowned Boo shouted as he and his cohorts flew away. Pit and Ness looked at each other, confused, before making their way to a ballroom.

There, they saw two ghosts dancing around, and their hearts were revealed when they separated during their waltz. Ness sucked up one of the Whirlindas, while Pit sucked up the other. The two leaned up against each other, for some reason exhausted.

"Tongue tied, misters?" asked a feminine voice that made Pit jump and hit his head on the bookshelf.

"Ow!" the angel said, rubbing his head at the place he'd gotten struck. His head spun and he started to feel dizzy. Once his vision cleared a little, he could see a little girl standing in front of him. Shocked and confused, Pit scrambled to his feet as Ness did the same. "S-sorry, little girl. I-I thought you were someone else!"

The little girl laughed. "It's okay. People get that first impression all the time!" She let out one hand toward the two. "My name is Amber. Amber Pastall."

"Well, pleasure to meet you," Pit said cheerily, trying to act as though he hadn't almost fainted from seeing this kid appear in front of him. "I'm Pit, an angel from Skyworld and captain of Lady Palutena's royal guard!"

Ness bowed abruptly and just about fell on his face. "And I'm Ness," he said, trying to regain his composure.

Amber giggled. "So, what're you two doing here? You know this place is filled with ghosts, right?" she asked before giggling again.

Ness blushed, but shook off the comment. "We're here to find our friends. They somehow got stuck here and we're trying to save them, ASAP."

"Oh? Well, I'll help as well! The more the merrier, my mom used to say!" Amber said in a confident voice, the ring on her finger gleaming in the low light.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry about the really short chapter. Anyway, Amber is the little girl from the 'Chaos Kin' arc in 'Kid Icarus: Uprising' who appears briefly as a playable character. I gave her a name since just calling her 'Little Girl' would get stale and redundant after a while. Anyway, Amber is the third member of this ghost-hunting army! Read and review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Piano Player

As the trio pressed onward, further into Area Two, Pit kept flashing back to the white spherical ghosts. Why had they seemed petrified upon seeing the Poltergusts, Pit kept wondering. The white-clad angel had no idea what to make of it, and had no time to think of it, either. At that very moment, a piano solo rang through the air, music to the heroes' ears but almost petrifying them with fear.

"W-What's that?!" Ness asked, slightly panicky after his near heart attack. Amber pressed her ear to the nearest door and listened intently. The piano solo was still playing quickly.

"Let's investigate," Amber said in a tone of shocking confidence, and with her ringed hand gently pushed the door open.

Whomever had owned the mansion previously appeared to have had a strange obsession with music. The Conservatory was thoroughly littered with musical instruments, portraits that hung from walls, and music sheets strewn across the carpeted floor. Pit gasped in horror as he stole a glance at the mahogany piano in the middle of the room- it was playing all by itself!

Amber, on the other hand, seemed to be paying no mind to the self-playing piano. She was wandering aimlessly around the music room, examining the other instruments as she did so. When she examined all of them, however, the piano player revealed her true identity. This was also a ghost, with translucent blonde hair and a forest green robe. A magenta dress was barely visible under her cloak as a whole.

" **My name is Melody. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys,** " the ghost said happily, giggling feverishly. Ness scanned her with his GBH and received the following data:

" _Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist. Melody was revealed to be the music maker of the household in her youth. Despite her love of all things classical, she has an odd passion toward video games._ "

Melody giggled again, then turned back to her piano. " **I suppose I've rambled enough. Would you care to listen on to the completion of my song*?** " she asked, and started playing a tune using only her piano and her music sheets. As she finished, she turned to the trio again. " **By the way, that song I just played was featured in a famous Ame. Might any of you happened to know which game?** " But the problem was, nobody had any clue.

Amber scratched the back of her neck, racking her brain for an answer. "Ugh, what is it? I know I've heard that theme before...!" she muttered to herself. "OK, I know it's something from the Mushroom Kingdom..."

Haring those two words made the answer spring into Pit's head like a Spoink. He had no clue why he had done it, but he blurted out, "Super Mario Bros. 3?"

Melody laughed and tapped her piano keys. " **Yes, exactly right! You've got it! I suppose I can hold back no longer. Would you care to do battle _with my lovely music sheets_?!** "

One by one, Melody used a mysterious psychokinetic power to send various music sheets flying at the heroes,depleting their HP slower and slower, more and more, each time. Pit mentally panicked and sucked up Melody's music sheets, and when she went to grab more he and Ness caught a quick glimpse of her blood red heart. Pit paid no hesitation: he grabbed the nozzle of his Poltergust 3000 and sucked up Melody. Ness caught on as well and sucked with him. In next to no time Melody was trapped in their Plotergusts with ease, once again leaving two large pearls and a multitude of small ones.

* * *

A/N: **Well, there you have it! Another chapter has come and gone! Sort chapter, I know, but it's not the worst in the world.**

 ***- If you can guess where this came from, I'll reward you in a later chapter. (Hint: Look to Pokémon X and Y for details!)**


End file.
